Allowance of Control
by VoldieandtheDeathMunchers
Summary: Bday present for my Roxas. Sora and Roxas want to try something new, so they go about researching it in the university's library... then actually try it. Oneshot. M for a reason. SoRoku


**Happy seventeenth, Vee! Lots of love and hugs and gushy stuff :3 Here's your oneshot that I started writing two months ago, finally finished! Enjoy it, hon.**

~o~

Sora sighed quietly as he closed his book. Glancing subtly at his roommate, he stood and padded over to the bookshelf, replacing it in the empty space it belonged in and running one long, slender finger across the spines until he found another volume. He gave it a gently tug, pulling it free of its' brothers and walked back to his seat. The other boy made no movement but for the occasional page turn.

Sitting back down in the overstuffed armchair, Sora began to read once more. The library was a good place to do this kind of research—nobody would look twice at them. The two of them simply blended in with the rest of the students that attended Hollow Bastion University. Sora wondered for a moment exactly how he had been talked into this. It wasn't like they were doing anything _illegal,_ but he still felt jittery and nervous, like he was doing something not quite right.

Sora glanced at the blonde again, frowning slightly a he realized that the expression on his face was the same as the one he usually wore when he was planning mischief—and mischief indeed this was. His roommate stood suddenly.

"Let's go, Sora."

Sora nodded and placed the books back.

"Are you sure about this, Roxas?" he asked softly.

"I'm sure—this will be fun, trust me," Roxas replied with a smirk, wrapping an arm around Sora's shoulder's casually. Sora frowned.

"Yeah, but…. Some of that stuff sounded really intense…" he sort of trailed off. Roxas gave him a smile.

"Don't worry So. We'll only do what we feel comfortable with," he reassured him. Sora gave a nervous, tentative smile back. He reached for Roxas's hand and his smile grew broader when he felt long fingers wrap around his and give a comforting squeeze.

The walk back to their dorm was spent in comfortable silence, though Sora was only too aware of the bag containing a set of handcuffs he knew was sitting under Roxas's bed. He was only thankful that he wasn't blushing wildly as he was apt to do when he was uncomfortable or embarrassed.

The first touch of cherry-red lips on his own once the door was locked behind them was hesitant and exploring. Sora responded in kind, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck gently as his arms came around his waist, pulling him closer. A curious tongue prodded at his lips and he obligingly opened them, own tongue darting and gliding against the other. Sora let out a squeak when one round butt cheek was grabbed. Roxas chuckled into the kiss, hands sliding up to slip under the younger boy's shirt and caress the smooth, tan skin of his back. Sora pressed himself closer, slipping easily out of his shirt with Roxas's tug, then reciprocating.

The brunette felt himself pushed towards the bed, knees buckling as they hit the edge and falling back on it. He rolled breathlessly onto his stomach as Roxas bent down to retrieve something. His heart beat faster at the cold rattle of metal filled his ears.

"Roxas, I'm not sure about this…" he mumbled.

"So, if you want me to stop, just say so. I won't force you, alright?"

"Al- alright."

Roxas smirked, coming up to climb on the bed after Sora.

"Good boy…" he murmured, snapping the handcuffs shut around Sora's wrists, chaining him to the headboard. Sora gasped slightly, the icy touch of the steel raising goose bumps on his arms. He instinctively strained against the cuffs as Roxas trailed his lips down the flat, tan stomach to the very top of his jeans. The blonde let his fingers dance there for a moment before slowly—too slowly—unbuttoning them and tugging the zipper down.

Sora squirmed, half-hard already. Roxas travelled further down, nose brushing the bulge in his boyfriend's jeans before grasping them at the waistband and pulling them down, boxers and all. Sora let out another gasp and Roxas chucked low in his throat.

"We're not even on to the main event yet," he teased, "And you're this worked up?"

Sora flushed bright red, "Sh- shut up! You're hard too!" he retorted.

Roxas laughed again, before licking up the side of Sora's cock. Sora whimpered and tugged at his restraints. Roxas smirked, circling the head with his tongue teasingly before giving a gentle suck. He could see how desperate Sora was and it was making his terribly amused—and aroused. Striping off his own shirt and pants and leaving only his boxers on, he continued his journey down Sora's body, passing over where the younger boy really wanted to be touched and kissing down one lightly muscled leg before surging up to latch onto a dusky pink nipple, relishing in the tiny moans he was drawing from Sora.

"Roxassss," the brunette hissed as he bit down.

"Hm?"

"Stop teas- aaaahn!" he was cut off as his dick was suddenly engulfed in wet heat. Roxas hummed around the pulsing organ in his mouth as he trailed his fingers down to trace the perfect red pucker below Sora's balls. Sora let out a strangled moan as a finger was inserted without any warning. Roxas pulled back with a wet _pop_ and let his tongue go to work elsewhere. Laving over his balls, Roxas's tongue joined his finger in the process of stretching Sora's entrance.

Above him, Sora fell apart. Pulling hard against his restraints until they nearly cut into his flesh, he let out a loud cry as that spot inside of him was struck purposefully.

"God- _Roxas!_" he whimpered.

Roxas pulled back as he added a second finger, scissoring them until he was satisfied. He pulled off his boxers and tossed them across the room to fall in a heap with Sora's clothes. He looked at Sora.

"Ready So?" he asked. Sora nodded, then gave a keening cry as Roxas pushed in, mouth open in bliss.

"God Sora, how do you stay so fucking _tight?_" he hissed, groaning.

Sora made a noncommittal noise then bucked his hips,

"_Move!"_

Roxas did so, starting out slowly but soon enough he was pistoning in and out of the smaller boy.

"Fuck- Sora-" he tried to get out, quickly becoming unable to form proper words. Sora was long past that point, having long since been reduced to a pile of mewling, writhing jelly.

"Not gonna last much longer," Roxas gasped and Sora nodded, "Cum for me So," he ordered. Sora complied, squirting all over his stomach. His inner walls clamped like a vice around Roxas's member and Roxas lost it, shooting his load inside the brunette before collapsing on him and rolling to his side.

Sora lay there, gasping for a minute or two before he worked up the energy to speak, "Rox… let me go…"

Roxas looked up and reached up to the cuffs, hitting the safety release on each and watching Sora's arms fall to his sides before wrapping his own arms around his boyfriend.

"We _definitely_ have to do that again…"he panted.

Sora nodded,

"I want to try blindfolds next time."


End file.
